


Beauty and the Queen

by SkyRose



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Word traveled fast in the small French village, so Belle soon heard of a Scandinavian Queen passing through on her way to Paris.





	Beauty and the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



> I couldn't resist a chance to write some disney femslash! :D

Belle often stared down at the snowflake symbol etched into her wrist. It connected her to the fantastical romance novels she read. As her eyes traced its fine details, she wondered when she’d meet the soul with the same mark.

Word traveled fast in the small French village, so Belle soon heard of a Scandinavian Queen passing through on her way to Paris. The whole town gathered in the square as she rode in. Her appearance was striking. Pale skin, white hair, piercing eyes. The sight of her made Belle shiver and clasp her wrist. 

The Queen’s horse stopped in front of the fountain. She gazed upon the crowd around her until she locked eyes with Belle. 

“Where would I find a large fireplace to rest near for the evening?” the Queen asked. Her voice was respectful and reserved.

“Well,” Belle stammered. “There’s a small one in the library, but I find it quite cozy.”

The Queen lifted one brow before climbing off of her horse. She approached Belle with a stoic expression. When she reached her, the facade broke into a relaxed smile. She pulled off one of her gloves and held it out to Belle. “Queen Elsa of Arendelle,” she greeted. 

Belle grasped the woman’s hand. A chill shot up her arm as she did. Her eyes shot down to the Queen’s hand. There, on her bare wrist, she found a delicate snowflake. Her eyes met Elsa’s again. “I’m… Belle.”

“A wise troll told me I was looking for a bookish French brunette,” Elsa chuckled before gently lifting Belle’s hand so she could study the mark. “He was a bit off with the Paris clue.”

Belle’s soulmate turned out to be a mysteriously cold Queen with trolls for friends. Tale as old as time… Beauty and the Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
